


Comfort

by pandatowrites



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Eren & Levi New Year Randomizer Weekend, Ereri Events, Fighting and making up, Foul Language, M/M, Mentions of underage drinking, Road Trip, Sexual innuendos, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:07:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandatowrites/pseuds/pandatowrites
Summary: Eren and Levi want to fix their relationship, so they go on a road trip.This work is for Eren & Levi New Year Randomizer Weekend!Genre: ComfortSetting: ModernPrompt: Vacation





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this contains some verbal fighting. And sexual innuendos. And mentions of underage drinking (you don't get to see any hammered Isabel actions, sorry, she says two words in this). 
> 
> Hope you enjoy reading!

Two months of vacation.

A new old car, a halfway planned route.

No work, no evening classes, no cat's litter box.

 

It was togetherness o'clock, they started driving a quarter-hour ago.

So Levi left his work phone at home, just like Eren did with his laptop.

 

The radio spit out some melodies, sang the tunes of their playlist which they always were listening to when they were on the road.

Songs from their childhood, songs from their youth.

 

Usually, it would be Levi who sat in the driver's seat, but since they were driving on highways during the majority of the time, Eren was the one driving.

Less people who angered him because they cut him off, break checked him and other stuff.

Serious case of road rage. Nevertheless he loved steering the car.

Additionally, Levi could relax a bit in the car. Everyday he had to drive two hours to his work place and back.

 

They weren't wealthy, there wasn't enough money to spend on a move. At least not yet.

Now he could watch his boyfriend drive, could observe his focused stare at the road, the traffic and the interior of the car to see if he was driving accordingly to the speed limit. The muscles of his forearm danced under his skin and Eren's tongue ran over his lower lip, something it did when he was concentrated.

 

He missed the nights together and that was exactly why they were sitting in the car.

They wanted to repair their relationship, as they still loved each other not the tiniest bit less and had recognized the flaws.

They had realized that the communication between them was missing, that brainless sex wasn't a solution (although they agreed that no sex at all wasn't a solution either), as well as that putting an end to their relationship didn't make them any happier, that it wasn't what they wanted, what they needed. Instead they craved for each other, couldn't live without the other.

 

A change of scenery would probably bring a huge progress because they had cabin-fever.

Levi skipped through the songs of their playlist, searching for a certain song he couldn't recall the title of, but he knew it was the 12th one on ›CD 1‹.

And everytime a song had been picked by Levi, Eren would peek to the display and name the song, because he knew his boyfriend really didn't have any space in his brain to save files for song titles. »It's [Bedtime. By... Endeavor](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HaAFGnuIhu4).«

 

Usually Eren didn't listen to indie or alternative songs - he was more of the pop-rock guy - but with his lover next to him, he would gladly endure some indie songs.

 

And when the car radio gave up his job, he would listen to their own love song, accompanied by his heartbeat and sometimes, in some verses, even by Levi's heartbeat, too.

He wanted to hear both of them at the same time in the refrain.

 

Trees and cars rushed past them, created a feeling of high speed.

Still, Eren watched over the pointer telling him how fast they were driving, but he remained below the speed limitation all the time.

 

The air freshener, which was supposed to smell like a Sex on the Beach but actually spread the fragrance of a mango, swang back and forth, just like the little baby shoe next to it. It had been Isabel's shoe when she was a toddler but she turned 20 years old recently.

Without her Eren and Levi would have never met, or at least nothing more than a little flirt would have happened.

 

-x-

 

_Isabel had always been a natural pro at manipulating other people because of her innocent look, just like her brother as Levi would notice later on._

 

_Eren sat at the bar on one of the stools, Isabel to his right, and in front of him was the probably most attractive man he had ever seen._

_Black jeans, that would point out his behind a little too much for Eren's good every time he faced the other way to pick out a bottle of liquor._

_Muscular forearms that were exposed due to rolled up sleeves of a white - and a very tight - dress shirt, broad shoulders on which a breathtaking neck sat._

_Sharp jawline, kissable lips, black and silk-like hair with an undercut and a slight side parting._

_But it had been the bartender's eye that knocked the air out of Eren's lungs and made him almost fall from his barstool._

_His name tag read ›Levi A.‹._

 

_»Good evening. What do you want to drink?«, the bartender asked and it was all over for Eren._

_That was the first time he felt the urge to do_ things _with a complete stranger. Things that made him realize that his pants were too tight._

_He felt like a virgin again._

 

_»Piña Colada«, Izzy ordered confidently grinning which led Eren to believe that she knew much more about alcohol than he did, as he didn't know how to even pronounce a ›ñ‹. And there weren't many words with a ›ñ‹ that his baby sister should know._

_But before he could interrogate her, she disappeared into the women's bathroom._

 

_Levi A. just nodded in his direction and laid his hands down onto the bar's surface, steadied himself that way while leaning forward a bit._

_His eyes wandered the brunet man's body up and down, as he seemed to stem from an ad. Way too perfect to be true._

_The girl had to be his girlfriend or something, but if that had been the case he wouldn't have tried to undress Levi with his Carribean eyes._

 

_Before Eren had the chance to speak before thinking - he had nearly ordered Sangria, but when he had spotted the price on the chalkboard he stopped himself -, he uttered a very intelligent »uhm« and took a closer look at the cocktail menu._

_»I'll get whatever the bartender recommends.« Eren gifted the man a precious, charming grin so he wouldn't be thought of as an complete idiot._

_Apparently, fortune smiled upon him because Levi A. crossed his arms over his chest and peeked over to where Isabel had sat, before he returned a slight grin, a grin enough to lift one corner of his mouth while the other one remained relaxed. While doing so, he leaned more forward again, placed his crossed arms on the counter and suggested a drink: »A Sex on the Beach would be a good choice for you, don'tcha think?«_

_Levi was alone behind the counter, so why not flirt a little bit? Flirting never hurt nobody._

 

_It did the trick because Levi could almost see little hearts hovering around Eren's head._

_The green eyes couldn't tear themselves away from the sight of the bartender who was occupied with the making the cocktails._

_The mixing, the cutting - pineapples, dragon fruit- , the decorating of the glasses - straws, slices of healthy treats, even little paper umbrellas._

_And somehow the drink tasted more of ›Sex‹ than ›Beach‹._

 

_The evening went by and Eren had totally forgotten about his plan to show his sister the life of a 21-years old - Coming home late, alcohol, driving a car and dancing with strangers in clubs to get to know more people; not necessarily in that order, but if Isabel really believed that he would allow her to flirt or even talk some guy, she didn't know her brother well enough. She was still 16 and the guys in the bars were adult. Hell no._

 

_She was only here because Levi had never asked them for an ID card, he relied on Oluo at the entrance to check their age. And Eren seemed old enough, so the girl shouldn't be too young, right? Wrong._

 

_Later that evening, Levi's boss entered the club after leaving a room in which a staircase had been built in, making one assume that he might have left his bureau or some breakroom._

_He has eyes like a hawk, so Isabel's youth didn't go unnoticed. With a sceptical glance at Levi and a head movement towards Isabel, he gestured the bartender to check her._

_Yet Levi only nodded, meaning that she was old enough. His boss was strict, so he would ask for her age nevertheless. She was lucky her brother was cute or else Levi would have made her pull out her identification card in front of his boss, which would have led to the police coming for their asses._

 

_When the girl was back at the bar again, she flashed the bartender a joyful smile, but that quickly turned into a frown when she noticed his hard stare. »'S something wrong?«_

_»Wanna show me your ID card?« Levi A. rose an eyebrow, when she nodded and nervously opened her purse to take out her purse._

_Eren swallowed his confidence down when the bartender read her birthday on her identity card and learned about her actual age, realized that he sold alcoholic drinks to a minor._

_His glare promised trouble when he gave back the card and crossed his arms again. »I should call the police«, he began with a dark voice before staring into Eren's eyes. "Wanna show me your ID card, too?«_

_When Levi A. held it in his hands and gladly found out that at least one of them was of age, he nodded. »Legal, hm«, he murmured quietly, sighing while doing so._

 

_Eren really didn't want to be in hot water, much less needing to be killed by his parents if they found out that he had smuggled his 16-years old sister into a club. He desired a long life, and required a head to experience his next birthday._

_»I'm sure we can settle this without the police and... some other way «, Eren proposed and wanted to sweet-talk his way out or take more drastic actions, but he the interested ray in Levi A.'s eyes didn't go unnoticed._

_»Some other way?«_

_»Well, we can go into the bathroom and I show you a good time?« It wouldn't be the first time that someone gave in when he fluttered his eyelashes._

_»Hey.« The bartender suddenly lost his relaxed mimic. »I'm the one who is supposed to make a suggestions. After all I should forget that your sister over here is plastered and underage.«_

 

_Again, Eren swallowed hard. He had hoped he could kill two birds with one stone. »Well, what would make you forget about this incident?«_

_Levi leaned onto the counter and the charming, one-sided grin was dancing on his lips again. Never would he have let an opportunity like this go. »Your number and a date next Saturday sounds fair, I think.«_

_Eren would have been an idiot if he didn't accept - although he might have come across as too eager._

 

-x-

 

»Eren, do you smell that?«, Levi asked and the tone of his voice indicated that something was wrong.

»Yeah, it smells weird, somehow like-«

Suddenly, the only thing they saw behind the windshield was white smoke, so Eren pulled over and luckily didn't cause any accident while doing so.

 

When they were outside, Eren opened the engine cover and a stream of white flooded his senses, making him cough and step away. »Argh, what the... Good thing we both don't know anything about cars.«

»Bloody hell.« Levi sighed deeply.

Eren pulled his phone out from his pocket, dialed Jean's number to call him as he knew much about car engines, but unfortunately the voicemail answered instead of Jean. _»Hey, if you hear this, I'm probably busy or don’t have the nerve to talk to you. Call you back later, maybe! If it's urgent, leave a message after the peep!_ **_Peep_ ** _«_

»I'm gonna call Mike's car repair services... He has to be at work«, Eren told his boyfriend, who just nodded and watched a swarm of birds flying in the distance. He leaned against the guardrail and turned his head in different directions, but he couldn't figure out which side would catch less noise, so he gave up and just watched the cars.

 

Levi stood near the car with crossed arms and felt utterly fooled. »We should have that other guy's car. He wore a clean pair of pants and an ironed shirt at least.« If things had gone his way they would sit in a functioning, not-broken car on their way to wherever Eren wanted to drive. The first stop was supposed to be a surprise.

Levi didn't expect that the surprise was the hard shoulder of a highway in the middle of nowhere.

 

His boyfriend was talking through the phone with his schoolmate, but the fact that he ran his fingers through his hair _and_ bit his lip several times was unsettling. That has exactly one meaning: a serious problem.

So Levi waited until the telephone conversation was over.

»How long?«, he required to know then.

»Mike said it would take him til tomorrow. About 10 a.m he'll have time to make his way over here.«

»Tomorrow!?« When Eren nodded, Levi rolled his eyes and slammed his head back against the car. »Don't you know any other number by heart?«

»Nope. And my phone isn't receiving internet either.«

»Well, that's just _perfect_ «, he answered sarcastically and kicked one of the tires. »I told you we should have bought the other car, but no, don't listen to me, ever. Instead trust the weirdo, who got all nervous when we asked about his ID, more than me! Did you see his cravat? It was stained with some greasy shit!«

 

Now it was Eren's turn to go off. »So you are tryna say that it's _my_ fault? How should I have known that the guy is a scammer? Sometimes you gotta decide for the unlogical option!«, he defended himself and pouted angrily.

Levi's eyebrow twitched because his boyfriend was a dumbass again. »I don't care if you do unlogical stuff on your playstation, but don't fuck around with issues that costs us several months' rent! Additionally we'll have to pay for the repair and pick-up services! How the fuck are we supposed to get that much money, Eren! You know that I'm already working my ass off!«

 

The brunet man despised it that Levi was right and that he had really fucked up and being emotionally loaded, he let off steam by screaming out thoughts he shouldn't have created, by spitting out lies he shouldn't have told, by spewing accusations he shouldn't have brought up; by saying words he would regret falling from his mouth: »Proposing the date had been an unlogical decision, yet here we are! You should have called the cops on me. I bet you regret that decision. You should have let me suck your dick and then this miserable version of a relationship would have never happened. You regret our first date, the day you kissed me, everything, you bastard! I know you, don't even try to deny it!«

 

Levi's lips were stiff, no word, not even a sound overcome this obstacle.

The only reaction Eren received was a glare which conveyed his boyfriend's emotions, his inner, most intimate thoughts. The feeling of defeat. Not because Eren was right - the stuff he said was complete bullshit - but because he didn't know what to do without breaking something nearby.

Instead his thoughts orbited around the idea of showing a thumbs-up to strangers in cars, get in their vehicle and drive off, far away from Eren; only to provoke him.

Yet he didn't.

 

That wasn't what he really wanted. They both longed for a peaceful solution, for a repair service for their relationship.

Levi could have laughed. Why was he so mad about the car? That wasn't their main problem. Their main problem was another thing: It was them.

They should save their romance. An escalated fight wasn't of use in that case.

So he clenched his teeth and controlled himself, rejected any other option than to just give Eren the cold shoulder.

 

-x-

 

Eren got in the car and intended to climb to his boyfriend who lied on the turned down back seats and the trunk floor beneath a warm, cozy blanket, but before he could execute his action, a bottle of disinfectant spray was held up to his face, making him pout. »Hey, I didn't piss on my hand.«

Levi grimaced in disgust. »You still touched your dick. And you haven't washed it since this morning.«

With a big sigh, Eren gave in and freed his hands of any germs, coughing because of the strong stench of the ethanol which crawled up his nostrils, before finally laying down next to Levi, closing and locking the car.

 

They had pushed their car to the next rest area, about 400m away, while daytime to stand at a safer place.

 

The grumbling of speeding cars didn't calm Eren down, but he tried to relax a bit while he and his boyfriend were huddled up close to each other to warm their bodies in the cold car.

Although they cuddled, they remained silent to listen to the [soft tunes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SLrqm8F7TgM) of their playlist while keeping an eye on the dark parking lot.

 

At some point, Levi tore his gaze away from a truck driver, who pissed against the toilet house, and leaned over to kiss his boyfriend's forehead softly.

»I know it's not your fault, angel face. You didn't do it on purpose...«, he brought up their fight again.

This made Eren look at him in surprise.

It was extremely rare that Levi would take the first step after a dispute although he was a very upfront person.

 

Often enough their pointless arguments would end with Eren coming up to Levi because he couldn't stand it anymore to get the cold shoulder.

While Eren's sort of ignoring consisted in him not showing any kind of affection whatsoever, usually, Levi would completely ignore him, as if he wasn't there.

 

»It's fine, I guess... You didn't mean it, baby. My words were way worse. I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you.« Eren scooted closer to Levi, tangled his arms around him and placed his head on his boyfriend's chest which rose and sank, filled his ears with a steady heartbeat. »We both should start to think before we act... and gotta focus on our communication. And maximize our frustration tolerance.«

Levi nodded and added: »Plus, we're not gonna give a shit about this whole ›starting over‹-crap... Ignoring the problems and creating new ones ain't doing it. You can only grow if you accept your mistakes. Yeah, I think some inspirational person said that. Maybe Bob Ross? I don't know. But whoever said that is right.«

The green eyes glistened a little before they closed. »Yeah«, he agreed and a smile crept onto his lips.

 

A pale thumb caressed soft pink lips, before another pair of lips replaced said thumb. Levi was never able to withstand that gorgeous smile, he always had to kiss it. Not only because it was pretty, but also because it was Eren's. And when Eren was happy, he wanted to capture the moment forever, wanted to taste and feel him.

»I love you, Eren Jäger«, Levi whispered almost silently, his voice intoxicated with tendresse. »I won't give us up that easily, believe me.«

 

His words were replied: »And I love you, Levi Ackerman. Of course you can't give me up. Every Jack has his Jill.«

In Levi's embrace which grew tighter, he found the affirmation of his statement. »I love you«, he repeated, before kissing one of his boyfriend's temples.

Eren found shared hope, as well as strength and the comfort that their relationship could be fixed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm super sorry for mistakes. You can point them out and I'll fix them. Critique is welcomed!   
> Hope you liked this!


End file.
